


All the Time, All the Way

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Prom, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1991 in Austin, Texas, and Burnie wants to take his best friend Matt to Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time, All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written and finished, wow. The world needs more Matt fic and I hope this inspires people to write it. Also, if you want to know what song plays at prom, it's this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo

Being a gay, teenage boy in Texas is hard.

Being a gay, teenage boy in Texas who also happens to be in love with your cool, good looking best friend is even harder.

Okay, well, maybe he's not exactly "cool" or "good looking", at least not in the conventional sense.  Burnie is tall, has broad shoulders and strong arms and perfect teeth that make for a killer smile, sure.  But he also has lanky legs and a pudgier middle, he wears thick glasses and dorky collared t-shirts, and he hangs out at the arcade every day after school with you instead of taking girls to the movies like he's probably supposed to.  So no, to most of his class, Burnie is not "cool" or "good looking".

To you, however, he's the coolest and best looking guy in the world.

You've known Burnie since you moved here from Georgia when you were in 6th grade.  Even though he was a grade ahead of you, he attached himself to you right away, striking up a conversation with you at the bus stop and sticking to your side until the bell rang for classes to start.  Then he told you to meet him in the same place after school, and that the two of you could go over his house and play Atari or something.  He made you feel accepted, comfortable in your new environment, and you've been inseparable ever since.

During all the time you spend with Burnie, the two of you learn everything about each other.  He learns that you're quiet and don't talk much to people you don't know, a product of coming from a fairly uptight and religious family, but once you get comfortable you talk and swear and open up just like everyone else.  You learn that he doesn't really give a shit what people think about him, and that he likes to make people confused, even going so far as to wear mismatched, brightly colored socks just to see if people say anything.  Both of you learn that you have a mutual interest in film, dreaming of making your own movie one day.

He learns that you're gay, because you tell him when you're in 8th grade, after you get to second base with Colleen Summers and decide you really don't like boobs after all.  You learn that he doesn't care if you're gay or straight, perhaps a product of him coming from New York, because after you tell him he pulls you into a big hug and leaves it at that.

You're pretty sure that's when you fell in love with him.

Goddamn it, you're in  _love_  with your  _best friend_.

And it's because you're in love with him that, fast forward four years to the present, when he asks you to go to his Senior Prom with him, you just about die of a heart attack right there.

" _What?_ " you ask, looking away from the TV screen and letting your character die.

"Go to Prom with me."  He says it without even blinking, like it's the most natural thing for a straight guy to ask his gay best friend to go to Prom with him.  He winds up dying in the game, too, then drops his controller and leans back, turning to look at you.

"Why would you go to Prom with  _me?_   Why don't ask, y'know, a  _girl?_ "

Burnie shrugs.  "There aren't any girls that I wanna go with.  I'd rather go with my best friend and have a good time just hanging out instead of doting on some chick I don't even care about."

There's a part of you that expects that excuse, but it doesn't keep you from feeling just a bit disappointed that he's only asking you to go with him as his best friend.  Still, you start blushing, flattered that giddy that he'd even ask you at all.

"Doesn't it...bother you that you'd be bringing a queer to Prom with you, though?" you ask sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Dude, I've told you this a thousand times before.  It doesn't bother me that you're gay, and it's never  _going_  to bother me no matter what we do, whether you wanna talk to me about guys you like, or we sleep in the same bed so one of us doesn't have to sleep on the floor, or I bring you to fucking Prom with me."

He sighs at the end of his speech, then scoots closer to you and throws his arm around your shoulder.  When you look up at him, he's grinning.

"Come on,  _please_  go to Prom with me?  It won't be any fun without you!"

You can't help but smile back at him as you nod and agree.

***

Before you know it, it's Prom night, and Burnie is parked outside your house while you stand on your porch, wiping your hands on your suit pants nervously.  He gets out of his rusty pick-up, wearing a big smile and carrying a plastic box.

"You look great," he says when he reaches you, hugging you tight and then fiddling with the box.  He gets it open and pulls out a flower, one that matches his tie, and he starts pinning it to your jacket.

"You got me a flower?" you ask, raising your eyebrow at him.

"It's a  _corsage_ , dumbass, you're always supposed to get your Prom date a corsage."

Date.  The word makes your face turn bright red.  He said you're his  _date_.  Even though you know he has to be joking, you still get excited, your heart starting to race.

After he pins the flower to you, he ducks his head into your house and yells for your mom, asking her to take a picture of you both.  She comes outside, giving Burnie a nasty look, but he smiles as he leads you to his truck and hands her his Polaroid.  Then he puts his arm around your waist, pulling you close and cheesing at the camera.  For a brief moment, you forget that your mother is judging you and let yourself smile softly as you enjoy the feeling of Burnie holding you.

The picture spits out of the camera, and Burnie takes it from your mom, shaking it until it develops.  He looks pleased with the result and shows you, then opens the door for you and helps you into the passenger seat.  You're not sure whether to be embarrassed or happy that he's treating you like a proper date, and you wind up feeling a mixture of both.

"Ready to go?" he asks as he hops into the driver's seat.

"Yeah," you say with a nod, that smile still lingering on your lips.  "Let's go."

***

When you get to the hotel where Prom is being held, Burnie opens the truck door for you and takes your hand to help you out.  You expect him to let go right away once your feet hit the ground, but he doesn't.  He holds your hand all the way up to the door, making you blush and thank God that the parking lot is empty.

"After you," he says, holding the door open for you, and once you step inside the building you're instantly assaulted by loud music.  Burnie checks you in at the front desk, then waves you over, ushering you into the main room.

"Go find an empty table, I'm gonna get us some drinks," he shouts into your ear, then disappears into the crowd.  You look around and spot an open table close to the dance floor, and as soon as you make your way over to it and sit down, a group of Burnie's friends approach you.

"Hey, Burnie's little friend!  What are you doing here, I thought you were a Freshman?"

It takes everything in you not to groan at that remark.  Everyone always thinks you're only in ninth grade, because of how short you are and your baby face.  It gets tiresome hearing it all the time, especially from people you  _know_  know that you're older.

"No, I'm a Junior," you say, managing to bite your tongue for the sake of not embarrassing yourself.  You refuse to make eye contact with them, and you silently wish to yourself that Burnie would come find you already and save you.  Luckily, he does.

"Yo, what's up guys?" he yells to his friends, placing the drinks down on the table and then patting them all on the back.  "You better not be trying to chat up my date, I don't wanna have to knock your blocks off."

Burnie laughs, but his friends look at him funny, one of them speaking up after a moment.

"What do you mean your date?"

"I mean he's my date.  I brought him here with me, paid for his ticket, got him a corsage.  Y'know, date."

Another moment of silence passes as the funny looks turn into dirty ones.

"Dude, you're not, like, a fag, are you?"

Burnie laughs again, throwing his head back and then sitting down next to you.  "Matt's my best friend," he says with a smile.  It doesn't answer they're question, but the seem satisfied, shrugging and changing the topic.

"Whatever.  You goin' to the after party by the lake?"

"Nah, I'll catch up with you over the weekend or something, okay?" he says, the tone in his voice and look in his eye clearly dismissing his friends.  Thankfully, they take the hint, waving goodbye to him and walking away.

"Thank fucking Christ, I thought they'd never leave."  He turns to you, giving you a smile much sweeter than the one his friends just saw, and you bite your lip before taking a sip of your soda.

The rest of the night goes fairly well.  The two of you mostly just sit and talk, doing lots of people watching while Burnie points out kids and tells you stories about them.  Occasionally, you get up and walk around together, mingling with other students.

The only time you ever separate is when Burnie goes to get refills on your drinks.  During one of those times, a girl from one of your AP classes starts up a conversation with you.  It's nice, she's a sweet girl and you two get along fairly well.  It doesn't get awkward until a slow song comes on and she asks you to dance.  You refuse, politely of course, but she still seems to get her feelings hurt.  You feel bad, but you don't  _want_  to dance with a girl, and doing it out of pity just feels wrong.  There's only one person here you  _do_  want to dance with, and you're certain that that won't happen, so you'd rather just not dance with anyone at all.

As the girl walks away, Burnie approaches you, with no drinks and a toothy grin on his face.

"We  _have_  to dance to this."

There's no way he's serious.

"I'm dead serious," he says, and it confuses you because you aren't sure if you actually said anything out loud or not.  You don't have time to think about it though, because before you know it he's grabbing your arm and pulling you onto the dance floor.

"Who's leading?" you ask once you stop and face him.

"Well, I'm taller, so you should be the girl."

You scoff at him, then put your hands on his hips.  " _You_  be the girl."

Burnie rolls his eyes and laughs, then takes your hands and moves them to his shoulders, placing his own on your waist.  He guides you to sway back and forth slowly, and it's only a little awkward, mostly because as you look around you can see some people staring.  Your face heats up in embarrassment, and you almost want to tell Burnie to stop, fearing that people will say something.  No one does, though, not initially, so you just let Burnie move you to the music.

After a while, you start to relax, losing yourself to the song (some Bryan Adams number, you've heard it on the radio a lot but you've never really liked it, not until now) and the feel of being in Burnie's arms.  He pulls you closer to him, wrapping his arms around you so that your chest is pressed to his, and you take a moment to look up at him.  He smiles down at you, and you smile back, then rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes.  You wish this could last forever.

Then you feel a hand on your shoulder, one that doesn't belong to Burnie, and when you open your eyes you're met with an angry looking teacher.

"What do you think you're doing?" she says to you, trying to yank you away from Burnie.  He doesn't let go, though, and pipes up to answer her for you.

"We're dancing.  It's Prom, people usually dance together at these things, don't know if you heard about that or not."

The teacher looks away from you to glare at Burnie, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  "We have a strict policy about these things.  Students must be six inches away from each other while dancing, and no same sex couples.  You two need to separate, now, or else we'll have to ask you to leave.  We won't tolerate this kind of behavior."

Burnie sucks his teeth, seemingly unwilling to move, then let's go of you.

"Whatever, we should blow this place anyway, it's getting kinda lame," he says, leading you away from the teacher as she stares holes into the back of your head.  You nod and try not to look disappointed.  You don't want tonight to be over, you don't want to go home, you don't want this to be the last time Burnie holds you.

"Listen, I got Pat to put his name on a hotel room for us here, so that we could keep hanging out.  If it's cool with you, you wanna go up there now?"

Sometimes you swear Burnie can read your mind.

***

There's only one bed in this hotel room.

Burnie took you to Prom, bought you a flower ( _corsage_ ), held your hand, slow danced with you, then brought you up to a hotel room with only one bed in it.

He's said he doesn't mind sharing a bed with you, but when you add everything together, it almost feels like he went out of his way to only get one bed.  There's no way he's just doing this all as a friend, right?

No, you shouldn't think like that.  He  _has_  to just be doing this as a friend.  Believing there's anything more to this is just setting yourself up for disappointment.  Burnie is your best friend, he's just trying to show you a good time, he got one bed to save money on the room, that's it.

That's what you tell yourself, over and over again as you both take off your jackets and shoes, loosening your ties as you sit next to each other on the edge of the  _one bed_.

You're not sure you're going to survive tonight with your sanity in tact.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks, pulling you from your thoughts.  You look up at him with wide eyes, then smile softly.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun.  Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem, man."

You sigh and glance at your feet as silence takes over again, then you feel his hand brush against yours, and you nearly jump out of your skin.  You turn your head to look at your hand, and sure enough you can see his fingers right there, twitching as though he's trying to reach out and grab something, but can't.

"Can I kiss you?"

Your heart stops.

You didn't just hear that.  He wouldn't ask to kiss you, he's straight, he's your best friend, he wouldn't ever want to kiss you.  There's no way you heard him ask that, you have to be hearing things.

Your eyes snap up to meet his, and he looks nervous, like he's waiting for an answer.

Oh God, Burnie just asked to kiss you.

You should say no.  You should say  _no Burnie, you can't kiss me, because if you do then I'll want more and more because I'm so in love with you I could die and there's no way I believe you actually want to kiss me._

You don't say any of that, though.  All you can manage to say is, "Why?"

"Because I like you," he says, and you feel like you can't breathe.

"That's stupid."

"Why is it stupid?" he asks, suddenly looking dejected.  "I thought you--there was something--did I read too much into this?"

"No," you say, almost desperately because from the way he's stuttering, you think he might run away.  "It's stupid because...I like you too."

He blinks at you, then laughs and leans in close.

"That doesn't make any sense."

Then he's cupping your cheek and pulling you in, pressing his lips to yours chastely.

You're kissing Burnie.

Holy  _shit_ , you're kissing Burnie.

You can't respond right away, due to being too shell shocked by the fact that this is actually happening.  Once he moves his mouth against yours, though, gently sucking your bottom lip and swiping his tongue over it, you lose yourself and give in, squeaking quietly and pressing into him.

Then things move so fast, it seems like everything that happens is a blur.  His tongue is in your mouth and his hands are on your chest, and yours tangle into his hair.  He pushes you down onto your back and gets on top of you, pressing his hips against yours, and you can feel how hard he is as he starts kissing your neck.  Fingers start caressing every inch of skin the can find, pulling shirts out of waistbands and unbuttoning them deftly.  Before you have a chance to really process what's happening, you're both shirtless and panting and blushing all the way to the tips of your ears, desperate for  _more_.

"So you know how you always hear stories about kids losing their virginity on Prom night?" Burnie asks as he pulls back, just enough so that he can look you in the eye.  You swallow hard in anticipation, then answer him.

"Y-yeah..."

"...Do you wanna do that with me?"

You can't stop yourself from moaning, arching into him just a bit.  "Oh,  _fuck_  yes."

The smirk he gives you is downright dirty, and he lays into you again, placing his lips right by your ear,

"You want it bad," he whispers, then kisses his way down your neck, your chest, your stomach.  He's right, you  _do_  want it bad, so bad that by the time he unzips your pants and dips his fingers into the waistband, you're already throbbing and bucking for him.

"Come on, please," you whine at him when he doesn't get your pants off nearly fast enough, prompting him to chuckle at you.

"Don't be so impatient."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck  _you_ ," he says, and you groan at him as he starts laughing at his own lame joke.  Then he stops and gives you a serious look.

"Wait, you are okay with like, playing catcher, right?"

This time, it's your turn to laugh, finding it funny that he thought he actually had to ask.

"Yes, I'm okay with it, just get my fucking clothes off already!"

"Okay, I'm doing it!"

Finally, he tugs your pants off all the way, your boxers going with them, and then he just...looks at you.  Stares at you, really, a hungry look in his eyes as they trail all over your body and he licks his lips.  You feel exposed, lying there naked under him, and you almost want to cover yourself up.  You don't, though, because he seems to like what he sees.

Then he gets his own pants off, much quicker than he did yours, and you gasp.

"Holy shit, your cock is  _huge_ ," you say, voice barely above a whisper, and you reach out to stroke him slowly.  He bites his lip and rolls his hips, precum starting to drip from the tip, and your mouth starts to water.  You've never seen anything so sexy in your life, you can't get over how hot and heavy he feels in your hand, you want him in you  _right now_.

"You want this big cock in you?" he asks in a deep growl, once again seeming to read your mind.  All you can do is nod your head wordlessly, unable to find your voice, and lay back and spread your legs for him.

"Please, please put it in..."

You lift your hips for him, tugging him toward you.  Before he leans over you again, he spits in his hand and slicks up his dick, then lines himself up with your hole and presses against it.  Just that is enough to get you moaning, the slight pressure against such a sensitive place sending sparks through you.

"You ready?" he asks as he lays on top of you, kissing you gently before you answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just fucking  _do_  it already," you whine with impatience, throwing your arms around him, and he laughs at you again.

He doesn't waste anymore time, though, falling silent and starting to push in.  There's resistance at first, but once the head pops in he starts sliding in easily, and...

"Ow, ow, ow!" you say through gritted teeth, digging your nails into his back.  Jesus, you thought sex was supposed to feel  _good_ , not sting like a motherfucker.  You feel yourself stretching too much, too fast, and it starts to kill your erection.

"Sh-shit, should I pull out?" he asks, falling still anyway.  You have to take a few deep breaths before you can answer him, trying to will the discomfort away and keep your voice steady.

"No, d-don't do that.  Just..."  Your voice trails off, and you take another gasp of air before continuing.  "Keep going, but slow."

He picks up again, continuing to push into you because holy shit, he's  _still_  not all the way in, there's still more of him.  You don't know if you'll be able to take all of him, it feels like so much already, you're afraid that if he keeps going you'll burst at the seams and start to cry.

You don't, though.  He manages to get all the way inside you, his hips flush against your ass, and he stops moving again.  You're grateful for that, though.

"Okay, okay, just...stay there for a second, don't move.  Let me get used to this..."

"D-don't worry, I won't," he breathes against the skin of your neck.  "If I move now, I'll come way too early.  God, you just...feel so fucking  _good_ , Matt..."

He kisses your neck, sucking gently and grazing his teeth there a bit, and it sends jolts of arousal through you, making your cock twitch back to life.  It helps relax you as you breathe through the pain, and once it dulls to an almost pleasant burn, you start focusing on how it feels to have him inside you.

_Full_  is the first word that comes to mind.  You feel full.  Full of Burnie, filled right to the brim with him, and it's amazing.  Burnie, your best friend who you've been in love with for four years, is inside you, kissing you, having sex with you.  The fact that this is actually happening sets in now that you have a moment to think, and it's so incredible that you don't care how much it hurts, you want more.

"O-okay, you can move now..."

He responds just with a sigh, pushing himself up so he can look into your eyes.  He starts pulling out, about half way, and you can feel how his cock tugs on your sensitive insides, you can see on his face how good this must feel for him, and just that alone is making you feel good too.  Then he slams back into you, much quicker than he did at first, and you throw your head back in pleasure.

"B-Burnie, again," you moan, and he repeats the motion, picking up a slow and shallow rhythm that makes your eyes threaten to flutter shut.  It still hurts a little, but it's mostly being drowned out by how  _good_  it feels, having him thrust in and out of you, over and over again, never missing a beat.  You say his name a few more times, loving how it tastes on your lips, but then he stops you.

"Call my by my name," he says to you in a husky voice, and you must give him a confused look, because he clarifies right away.  "My first name, Michael.  Call me Michael."

You don't think you've ever called him Michael in your life.  You knew it was his first name, of course, but he's always just been Burnie to you.  You're not even sure if you've ever heard anyone else call him Michael, not even his brother.  Still, if he wants you to call him by his first name, you will.

"Michael, p-please, fuck me harder..."

The sound he makes almost makes you come on the spot, and he starts thrusting into you harder right away.  You moan loud for him, scratching down his back and wrapping your legs around his waist, and the new angle makes him hit something inside you that has you seeing stars.

"Oh fuck, M-Michael, right there, do that again!" you shout, rolling your hips against him, trying to get him deeper.

"You like that?  Like when I fuck you nice and hard?  God, Matt, you're so  _fucking tight_..."

You don't answer his question with words, instead letting him know just how much you love it by moaning loud into his ear.  You're not sure you even remember how to make words, only managing to get out a "Michael", a "fuck", a "please" here and there.  He pounds into you relentlessly, hitting that spot inside you each time, and you can feel heat pooling in your stomach as precum dribbles onto your stomach, your cock hard and bouncing between your bodies and begging for attention.

"C-close," you stutter, your voice so high pitched you barely recognize it.  "Michael, t-touch me."

He obliges instantly, wrapping a hand around you and stroking you in time with his thrusts.  It doesn't take long for that heat to explode inside you and sear through your body, causing your vision to go white, your toes to curl, your back to arch as you scream out your orgasm.

"Oh  _fuck_ , fuck  _Michael_ , I love you, I'm coming!"

You convulse with each ribbon of cum he pumps out of you, and he continues to slam his cock into you.  Once you're completely milked, you start getting oversensitive, everything feeling  _too_  good.  Luckily, he finishes not long after that, filling you up with hot semen and making you shudder.

" _Matt_ ," he grunts, rolling his hips a few more times to ride out his orgasm.  You whimper, and once he stops you pull him down to kiss you, crushing your mouth against his.

"That was amazing," you breathe against his lips, and you can feel him smile.

"Yeah it was," he says, giving you another little peck before pulling his soft dick out of your ass.  It feels weird, wet and empty, and you're not really sure how much you like it, but hopefully you'll get to have him inside you plenty more times after this.

He rolls over onto his back, throwing his arm around you and pulling you to rest your head on his chest.  You're both silent for a while, listening just to each other breathing, but then he clears his throat and speaks up.

"...So you love me?"

Oh, shit.  You didn't realize you actually said that out loud.

"Well, I mean, I didn't--"  You're face flushes in embarrassment, both because you're stuttering and because you told Burnie you  _love_  him.

"I've liked you for a really long time, Burnie," you finally tell him, in a quiet and nervous voice.

"Does that mean you wanna be my boyfriend?"

You look up at him, eyes wide, then flash him a big smile.  "Seriously?  Yeah I do!  Of  _course_  wanna be your boyfriend!"  You almost feel silly for being so excited, but then he kisses you again.

"Good, because I love you too, dork."

He laughs at you, and you stick your tongue out at him, but you're still smiling.  Burnie loves you, Burnie made love to you, you two are boyfriends now.  You have no reason  _not_  to smile, even if he calls you a dork.

Burnie gets up, causing you to whine and make grabby hands at him, but he just shushes you and goes over to a duffle bag he brought in with him.  He pulls out a t-shirt and throws it at you, then tells you to go clean yourself up and get back in bed with him.  As you leave for the bathroom, you see him tug on a pair of pajama pants.

Cleaning up is awkward, and you're glad you decided to go into the bathroom to do it.  You kinda don't want your new boyfriend to see you wiping cum out of your ass crack.  When you finish up, you emerge from the bathroom wearing the t-shirt, the hemline falling down to your thighs it's so big on you.  Burnie seems to really like that, as a smile spreads across his face.

"You're so cute.  Get over here," he says, holding his arms out to you.  You practically run over to him and jump into the bed, snuggling up to him and leaning on his chest again.  He pulls the covers up over you both, then wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Burnie," you say as you close your eyes, letting his breathing lull you to sleep.

All in all, you think this is the best Prom you could have ever wished for.


End file.
